


Get a Room

by dumplindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Hung!Harry, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, POV Pansy Parkinson, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Humor, Size Kink, Slow Dancing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplindor/pseuds/dumplindor
Summary: Harry和Draco已经交往六个月了，他们真的没法把手从对方身上拿下来，尤其是在喝得有点儿醉的时候。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Get a Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Get a Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499709) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



酒过四巡。Pansy发现这事儿总是发生在酒过四巡。Potter从座位上站起来然后向Draco伸出手，Draco红着脸握住它然后站起身。

“他们走了，”Seamus说。他的职责就是把显而易见的事情再给说一遍。

Pansy翻了翻白眼。“千万别辞了你白天的工作。你这样的推理能力会让那些普普通通的傲罗全都失业。”

这话让桌上的人全笑了起来。除了Longbottom和Millicent，他们还沉浸在一场关于植物还是什么的深入交谈中。

Pansy抿了一口她的马提尼，然后玩起杯子里的橄榄枝，与此同时Potter把Draco拉进了几乎没人的舞池，然后猛地把他拽到身前，而酒过四巡的Draco露出一个傻乎乎的微笑，像瀑布上流下的水一样贴进他的怀里。

“古灵阁怎样？”Granger问道，拉过她的注意力。

Pansy清了清嗓子，准备尝试用不超过四十五秒的时间让自己无聊的工作听起来很有趣。她之前注意到，当她的持续说话时间达到一分钟左右倾听者的眼神就往往会开始显露出心不在焉。她小心地避开了关于妖精们的未来之路的那些老生常谈。唯一会在意这些的只有Draco，而Pansy相当清楚如果自己开始了这方面的话题，即使是Hermione也会变得目光呆滞，于是她把它憋回肚里然后询问Granger在神秘事物司的工作状况。

“Oh，它很棒。”Granger微笑道。“我喜欢这份工作。”她点了会儿头，Pansy等着她继续开口。Granger的身子微微往前探了探。“但真的不能多说。你懂的。”

“哦，对。对。”

Granger在尴尬的沉默中叹了口气。

Pansy又一次瞥向Potter和Draco。Potter正在亲吻Draco的耳后，仿佛没人能看见他在做什么一样，或者他根本不在乎被不被别人看到。

“梅林的短裤。”

“我就知道，是吧？”Weasley开口。他自己也喝得快差不多了，一条胳膊重重的挂在Granger身上，看起来不是占有欲过剩就是醉得自个儿立不起来了。Pansy怀疑他属于后者，大概这就是为什么Granger选择继续受着。“太恶心了，那俩。”Weasley摇了摇头。

“要友好。”Granger在他的肋骨上拍了一下。

“不，不是那种不好的恶心。”

“Oh，那是另一种的恶心？”

Weasley似乎是没听出她温和的嘲弄。“是，没错的。”他拿起刚倒满的啤酒喝了一口，在嘴唇上面留下一条泡沫胡子。

“Luna在哪儿？”Granger在桌子那头几乎是用喊的。

Pansy看了看表，皱起眉。“估计还在准备杂志的送印（Probably still putting the magazine to bed, 其中put sth to bed也是哄睡觉的意思）。”她耸耸肩，挤出一个不在乎的微笑。“但那些新闻从来不会真的睡觉。或者说，呃，总是能准时到达任何地方。”

当Granger被Ginny拉进另一场谈话时，她的目光又飘回了舞池里。Potter和Draco正慢吞吞地跳着舞，慢到动作实际上并不能被归类于舞蹈。Draco的脑袋靠在Potter的肩膀上，他那张总是皱起来的脸放松了，眼睛也正轻柔地闭着。Potter的两只手在他的背上从容地抚摸了一阵后，插进了Draco裤子背后的口袋。Pansy摇摇头，哼了一声，然后吃掉一颗橄榄。

“喂！”Ron喊道。“你俩开房去好吗！”

Potter抬起头咧嘴笑了，从一只口袋里抽出手竖了个中指，然后重新钻回口袋贴到Draco的屁股上。Draco的身子甚至靠得更近了。

“就让他们歇歇吧，”Ginny说。“他们除了没有戒指，简直就是新婚夫夫。”

“六个月，”Weasley抱怨道。“这该死的六个月以来我不得不——”

“哦，能闭嘴么你？”Granger笑道。“看在梅林的份上，是你自己撮合他俩到一起的。”

Weasley挺起了胸。“是，没错。只是……好吧，我没预见到会有这么多的……当众乱摸。我以为他们就算要摸也会 **先开间房** 。”

Potter俯下身，嘴唇靠到Draco的耳旁，低声说了些什么。Draco笑了，向后退了退身子，对着Potter的脸说了些让他微笑的话，然后他们缓慢地转过身子。

“我发誓，”Weasley隔着桌子用手指指向Dean，继续说道，“你要是敢像那样碰我的妹妹——”

“你的妹妹是一名傲罗而且她能照顾好自己。”Ginny斥责道。“一边儿去。”她仰头灌下一口火焰威士忌然后把Dean的手握进自己的手里。“准备好了？”

“绝对的，Gin。”他俯身吻上她，Weasley龇牙咧嘴地发起牢骚。 

Pansy又看了看手表，Ginny和Dean向大家道过晚安，Pansy开始考虑去找只猫头鹰。

Weasley喝光他的酒，打了个嗝儿。“再来一杯。算在Harry账上！”

Potter从Draco的头发里抬起脸喊道，“你找麻烦吧。”但不管怎样还是伸进口袋掏了加隆出来。

“还有人要吗？还有人要吗？”Weasley的目光扫过桌子。

“我不要了，”Pansy回答。

Weasley摇摇晃晃地走过去接下钱，用力地拍了拍Potter的后弄得他和Draco都跌撞地走了几步。

“你打算用随从显形带他们回去吗？”Granger问她。“我们可以一起坐一辆骑士公交。”

Pansy哼了哼鼻子。“我才不要和那两人呆在一辆全是床的公交车上。”

“呣，”Granger皱起眉。“说的很对。”

“再说了，这就是合住一间公寓的好处；我不用幻影显形两次。”

“你觉得那时候Luna到家了吗？”她抬起脸对为她端来蒲公英酒的Weasley露出一个微笑。“谢谢，亲爱的。”

Pansy用手支起下巴。“可能吧。”她看见Potter把一杯什么东西给干了。Draco跟着照做。然后Potter把他的玻璃杯往上一抛，打个响指，他和Draco的杯子就一起消失了。

“炫耀！”Pansy喊道。

Potter咧开嘴冲她眨了一下眼睛，把手重新插回Draco裤子后面的口袋，Pansy翻了个白眼。她开始用最后一枚橄榄搅动剩下的杜松子酒，心里在想Luna是不是正伏在桌上写那些关于火螃蟹的东西。她的新眼镜有没有滑下她的鼻梁。她的背现在疼不疼。等她们都到家时，有没有可能一起洗一个热水澡。

Neville正在为Millicent关于膨豌豆的一些看法大笑。Pansy想知道这些玩意儿怎么可能会有好笑的地方——但还没有想到愿意开口去问。Granger和Weasley的头凑在一起，正像情侣那样聊着天，亲昵和幽默在他们的眼里流动。Seamus试图给他的啤酒施一个降温咒结果直接把它冻成了一整块。“可恶。”

Pansy再一次抬头看向舞池，而且是的，拥吻已经开始了。Pansy用牙齿把最后那颗橄榄从枝上拔下。“是时候接男孩儿们回家了，”她告诉无论哪个可能在听的人。

“晚安，Pans，”Seamus说。

“对于你是Parkinson。”

她向大家挥了挥手，然后走向Potter和Draco，那两人现在正跌跌撞撞地抱在一起，抵在对方的唇上大笑。

“梅林，你们这样注定会咬掉对方的舌头，”Pansy告诉他们。“现在过来，别亲了。”

“哈啰，Pans。和我们一起跳舞。”

“不要。”

该死的，Draco完全醉了。他在Potter的怀里扭来扭去，伸手来够她但是没够到。

“我要回家用壁炉找Luna通话，而我不可能把你俩留在这儿。”

“为什么？”Draco撅起嘴。然后色迷迷地看了看Potter嘴唇的方向。“我们都挺好的呀。”

“是的，我能看出回来，如果你说的好是指两个站不稳的笨蛋醉鬼并且打算让自己出洋相。”

“他就是这个意思，”Potter说，一边继续跳舞一边对她露出微笑。

“非常好笑，Potter。我们走。”

“去串酒吧？”（就是，一晚上去好多酒吧，每到一个酒吧都喝几杯，再出发去下一个）

“不，是回床上去。”她试图让自己的声音充满母亲般的严厉，但是Draco只是在Potter的怀里转过了身，把屁股贴上Potter的胯部，然后低声咕噜，“Mmm，那好吧。”

Potter捏住他的髋部，然后开始亲吻他的后颈。

“梅林。好的，够了。”她拉着Draco的胳膊把他拖出来。然后向Potter吹了吹口哨。“到这儿来，男孩儿。”她拍拍大腿。“这儿呢，小子。过来抢他呀。”

“你真棒。超好笑的，”Potter对她说。

她又吹了一声口哨。

“好吧，我们人行道上见，行吗？就是，别不等我就幻影移形了。”

“好，好。”她领着她醉醺醺的监管对象走向大门，Draco摇摇晃晃地跟在她的身后，Potter走回桌子边给大家道别。

酒吧外闷热而平定。她靠在砖墙上，看着行人在新翻修过的翻倒巷中来来往往，放声大笑的男巫和女巫在深夜中漫步，正准备回家或者再喝最后一杯。

“他超赞的，”Draco偷偷地告诉她，就好像这是一个什么秘密。

“明天你就会后悔说了这话。”

Draco抬起头仰望星星，立马就因为眩晕在地上绊了两脚。“为什么？”

Pansy嗤道。“因为那时你们又会开始喊对方‘饭桶’和‘娘炮’。而我还会记得你说他超赞的事情，并且以此折磨你来获取极大的快乐，这就是为什么。”

“不！”Draco坚决地说道。“你爱我，Pans。”

“嗯。但是，我也爱折磨你。”她迅速地抓住了他的肩膀，防止他跟在一群经过的人后面走掉。“如果是你，你也会这么做的，你知道。”

他笑了。“是。”他和她一起靠到墙上，叹了口气。过了一会儿，他又转过头低声说道，“不过，他真的。Potter。Potter超赞的。”

“我不怀疑，”她干巴巴地回道。

但事实上，她现在已经开始喜欢和活下来的男孩住在一起了。他几乎不再令人难以忍受，在学校的那些年Draco总是给她灌输这样的想法。他打扫自己的卫生；他做饭；他喜欢Horn-TongueHex的音乐，这一点她倒是无力在Draco面前为他辩护。他甚至会在她不在家时帮她捎上经期魔药好缓解她情绪的紧张。这多半是出于他的自我保护意识，但依然。

他从来没有把她看作当年那个可能把他交给黑魔王的女孩儿。作为室友她很高兴他能这么做。即使这可能超过了她实际应得的。Potter说过去的都已经过去了。Potter在和她最好的朋友上床。Potter不是什么坏家伙。如果她不得不形容他，Pansy觉得“超赞的”也没有那么不合适。即使她没法不带点儿讽刺的说出它。那是她自己的自我保护机制。

Draco似乎把对他的需要全都流露了出来。好吧，至少在他喝得烂醉的时候。他在她旁边叹了口气。“他有一个好大的老二。你知道吗？”

她笑了，摇摇头。“等你清醒了，你会对我施一忘皆空的。”

感谢萨拉查，酒吧大门被猛地打开了。Neville走在那一小群人的最前头。“去我家吃早餐！”他宣布。

“噼啪爆炸牌？”Weasley问。

“当然有。”

“那非常好。”然后，过了好一会儿，“蜂蜜圆面包？”

“呃，只要你别再那样叫我，有的。”Granger把胳膊伸进Weasley的臂弯。

“Harry，Malfoy，Pansy？”

但Potter已经找到了靠在墙上的Draco，开始充满激情地亲吻他的脖子。

Pansy代表他们三个回答。“啊，不了。谢谢。”她抓住他们的手肘。“行了。”她拖着他们，依然在试图拥吻的两人，走向她最喜欢的幻影显形点。

“Pansy，你能忍受我们两个，你真是圣人，”当她把他们拖进巷子时，Potter说道。

“我知道。”

“你幻影显形应该没问题吧？”

“三个小时只喝了一杯马提尼。应该没问题。”

“很遗憾Luna今天没来，”Potter对她说。“你觉得她会在公寓吗？”

“希望吧。”Pansy忍不住又看了一次手表。

Draco叹了口气。“我爱Lovegood。” 

“那很好，现在把胳膊都给我。” 

Draco举起他的两只胳膊。

“我是说你的胳膊和Potter的胳膊。”

“噢，”Draco哼了一声，然后倒进Potter的怀里，Potter在他醉醺醺的小脑袋顶上亲了亲。

“梅林救我，”Pansy叹息道，然后幻影显形回了家里。

*

“Luna？”Pansy喊道，把魔杖搁在了餐桌上。在她四处查看时，鞋跟的咔哒声响遍了整间公寓。因为对于Luna，她可能正在某个衣橱的后面做某种研究。你就是永远都猜不透。

但Luna没在家里。Pansy坐到她们的床上，脱下鞋。她向后倒进柔软的床垫里，然后躺了一会儿，听见客厅传来醉酒的前戏声：放荡的咯咯笑，一个巴掌，惊呼，更多的咯咯笑。

她把自己从床上撑起来，跪到飞路前。她向里面撒了一把粉末，呼叫Luna的办公室，但飞路线正忙。至少这表明她的Luna还在办公室里，还在工作着。

她站起来，放松了一下背部。“Tilly！”她喊道。她在房间里看了一圈。Tilly笼子的门是敞开的，这正是Pansy让它保持的状态，所以并没有出乎意料，但猫头鹰却不见了。“Tilly！”

鸟喙敲击窗户的声音让Pansy猛地转过头。“见鬼，是谁放你出去的？”

Pansy打开窗户，她的猫头鹰踏了进来。“我需要你给Luna捎个信儿。”她迅速在羊皮纸上写好便条——“有些担心你。刚从酒吧回家。喝醉了的男生们在客厅里做爱。救我！想你的，Pans”。她看了看便条，又四下瞟了瞟，仿佛Blaise或者Daphne随时都有可能跳出来取笑她，然后画下一颗歪斜的爱心。她把羊皮纸卷起来系到Matilda的腿上。“快去吧。”

鸟只是咕咕叫了两声，没有动。Pansy气恼地说道。“你这只堕落的猫头鹰。过来。”Pansy挠了挠鸟儿的耳朵，Tilly闭上眼，一副很享受的样子，如果猫头鹰能微笑的话……

“Oh，Harry！舔左边那个！”

“扯淡，”Pansy低吼。“现在。给我走起！”她把猫头鹰从窗台上赶了下去。当她准备用咒语关上窗时，她意识到自己把魔杖落在了该死的餐桌上。她气得不得不四处跺脚，用手拍门。“愚蠢，”她抱怨道。

她开始脱掉泡吧穿的衣服，在脱下腿上的丝袜时发出了一声愉悦的叹息，然后把它们扔到一边。她揉了揉酸痛的脚趾，希望能有Luna在身边帮她这么做。

一声尤其响亮的呻吟搁着房门传了进来。

“噢，你是在开玩笑。”

也许他们很快就能做完。她可以这么希望。

Pansy拉开梳妆台的抽屉，拿出那条最舒适的男士平角内裤和一件破破的T恤，Luna似乎很喜欢她的乳房在那件衣服里的样子。她换好衣服，走进套间的厕所撒了一泡很久的尿，然后卸妆。

当她出来时，外面一片安静。

Pansy舒了一口气。感谢梅林，为彼此激情洋溢的男生们像往常一样早泄了。她需要她的魔杖，而且她很饿。该死的，她从午饭到现在只吃了三颗橄榄。她打开房门一路穿过走廊，只需要转过拐角到达客厅然后——

“噢该死我的天——！”她遮住了眼睛，但速度还是不够快。伤害已经造成了。她透过两根手指向外瞟，满脸扭曲。

Draco从枕头上抬起头，此前他一直埋在那里面……嗯，抒发他的快感。“Pans，”他喘息道。

“靠，”Potter说道，然后试图——勇敢地，富有骑士精神地——用自己穿了部分衣服的身子盖住Draco趴在沙发扶手上的光裸的身子。而他的劳烦只是让她又多看到了Potter的屁股。她真的不需要。

“你们有卧室！”Pansy跺着脚吼道。“为什么？为什么要在这儿？”

Potter真的表现出一副在思考的样子。“我们是混球？”他试探地说道。

“显然！”

Potter动了动身子，然后她就突然看见他的老二从Draco漂亮的臀瓣中间探出了头。

“噢，操，不！什么……？老天。”Pansy再一次完全遮住她的眼睛，开始摸着墙走向厨房。

“我进不去，”Potter解释道。就好像她甚至想要一个解释。

但这激起了Draco的一串笑声。“……进不去。” 

然后又是一个巴掌，一声带笑的惊呼，一串温暖的回应的咯咯笑。

“梅林，”Pansy缩了缩。

她终于还是走到处厨房。她抓起魔杖，同时打开了所有的橱柜。她瞎抓了几样东西，只希望等她回到安全的房间时，这些东西能给她一点补救。

“翻个身，”他听见Potter低吼。

“不。不不。”Pansy开始对自己不成调地反复哼道。她冲过大厅，不经意间还是注意到他们总算以一个合适的姿势趴在了沙发上，而且在身上盖了一条毯子试图保留一点自尊。但是……嗯，毯子在动。有节奏地动。而且她依然能够分辨出Potter手正紧紧地握住Draco的手腕，把它们固定在他发丝凌乱的脑袋上方，而且见鬼的，她也还能听到他们，以及…… 

“晚安！”她大喊。

Potter乱糟糟的头发从毯子里露出来。“晚安。”他对她露出一个傻透了的微笑，然后一只手滑到他的颈脖后面又把他拉了回去。然后是新一轮的笑声，最后渐渐消失在呻吟和潮湿的拍打声中。

Pansy穿过走廊走向自己的房间，放进去就把门给踢上了。她把食物一股脑的倒在床上，然后用魔杖指着房门施下一个隐私咒。

“Draco……操，Draco……”

她又施了一遍，这次更加用力。

“噢是的……Harry，就像这样……”

“Fuck，我要全部射在你的身上。” 

Pansy决定尝试另外一个魔咒，这次用魔杖戳了戳门。蓝色的火花从她的杖尖射出。但他还是能听见Draco不断拔高的叫声，她哀嚎了。因为，操。她是属于喜欢展露的那一类，她从来没有好好学过隐私咒的使用。她就是从来都没有想过会因为这个要用到它们。也许这就是她的报应。

*

有人轻轻地推了推她的肩膀，Pansy被惊醒了，她猛地闭上嘴巴，发现一道凉凉的口水正流下她的下巴。

棒。她用毯子的一角把它擦掉。

她眨眨眼。然后看见了Luna。美丽，完美，脸上带笑。 

“你都去哪儿了？”她嚎道。但还是没有任何声音答复她。

Luna点了点自己的耳朵。Pansy冲她皱了皱眉。Luna淡淡地笑了，把手伸向Pansy的脑袋。这时Pansy才想起来。

Luna摘下她的耳套，问道，“这是草药课上的那种吗？二年级和曼德拉草根？”

“是的。”

“这主意很好。”她的目光飘到了Pansy的胸前。“你是在用两片面包夹薯片吃吗？”

Pansy低下头发现，确实，她剩下的晚餐都还装在盘子里，摇摇欲坠地搁在自己的身体上。

“这主意也很好，”Luna对她说。

“不。它不好。吃起来恶心死了。”Pansy把盘子放到一边然后坐起身，用手捧住Luna漂亮的脸。“感谢梅林你回来了，”Pansy把她们的前额靠在一起。“他们结束了吗？”

“Mmm，结束有一段时间了，看起来。”

“算是一点点好运。他们回床上了没？”

“Oh 没有。”Luna直起身子笑了，把Pansy的手握在了手里。“他们在客厅的地板上。我猜他们是什么时候掉下来的。Draco在打呼噜，Harry只穿了一只袜子。”看到Pansy脸上的表情，她又补充道，“不用担心，我把其他的部分都盖住了。”

“谢谢。现在是几点？”

“快到四点。我很抱歉回来得太晚了。或者说是早？”她的目光飘到了远处。

“上帝，你一定累坏了。”Pansy伸出一只手揉了揉Luna的头，而Luna靠过身子，赞同地哼了出来。“你想要睡觉吗？”

“想。过会儿。”她抬起眉毛。“先？”

Pansy能感觉到自己的微笑变得邪恶了。“先什么，Lovegood？”

Luna把她按回了床上。“先让我们把男生们吵醒，当然。”

Pansy张开腿好让Luna把身子置于它们之间。“噢我真的太爱你了。”

*

Pansy坐在桌前抿了一口茶，细细地读她的抢先版唱唱反调，Draco走了进来，一遍抱怨一边打哈欠。

“早上好，”她说。

他咕哝了一声，然后开始在壁橱里翻来翻去。“靠，”他说。“那个饭桶把我的薯片全吃光了？”

“实际上，是我和Luna吃了。”她对他露出一个假笑。

“哦。好吧，那真是该死的非常感谢。”

“你想吃薯片？作为早饭？”

“它们对我现在的……状况比较有利。”

“你是说宿醉。”

“告诉我还有咖啡。”

“你知道还有的。是你买的咖啡。等一会儿。”她站起身走到卧室，踮起穿着袜子的脚避免吵醒Luna。她回到厨房，把薯片袋子里剩下的都丢给Draco。“给。”

“我真不知道，你到底是一个偷我薯片的臭巫婆还是一个不把它吃完的小公主。”Draco抓起一大把，塞满他的娘炮脸。

“那Potter还是个饭桶吗？” 

“他当然是饭桶。”他对她露出一个小小的微笑。“但他是我的饭桶。”

“谁是饭桶？”Potter大步走进房间，就好像他前一晚根本没有喝醉过。混蛋。

“哦，没谁，”Pansy说。“大家都超赞的。是吧，Draco？”

他的脸变成了粉红色。

Potter半笑半皱眉地看着她。“你为什么这么奇怪？”

“我没有很奇怪呀。说，Potter，你是不是有一个好大的……”她看见Draco的眼睛鼓了出来。“……工作量今天？”

他耸耸肩。“实际上，没，我今天只有半天班。”

Draco舒了一口气，而她在Potter的背后向他眨了眨眼。

“你呢？”Potter问Draco，悄悄地走到他身边，从橱柜上拿起一只马克杯。

“Mm，我们要给一间新的金库施一个魔咒，但是我在分析它的算法的进度上已经落后了……”

“我本来在想你愿不愿意和我一起吃午饭。”

“不行了。但是吃晚饭的时间我有。”

Potter用一个满功率的笑容点亮了他。“好极了，祝你度过愉快的一天。”他靠过去短短地吻了一下Draco的嘴唇，就好像他们在接下来的余生里也将一直这样做。

Pansy发现自己看着这两个混蛋笑了。

“我要洗澡，”Draco说。脸又涨红了。

Potter在他走出房间时——用力地——拍了拍他的屁股，Draco发出一声惊呼。

Potter跟在他身后，显然他认为自己能帮上一点儿忙，Pansy抓住了他的胳膊让他停下。

“所以，我认为我们需要在这儿定一些规矩。”

“噢？”

“为了夜间……活动。”

“噢。”

“是的。”

Potter点点头。“你知道，我想我可能有一个好主意。”他扬起头。“你午饭时有空吗？”

她有些惊讶。Potter之前从来没邀请她吃午饭过。“我——我想是的。为什么？”

“为什么？”Potter笑了。“因为我通常在中午会饿并且需要吃东西。我想你可能会在同样的时间碰巧和我有一样的感受。”

当她抬起一根眉毛时，他继续往下说，这一次轻柔了许多。“因为我们是室友。”他舔了舔嘴唇然后把声音降得更低。“因为某一天我会向你最好的朋友求婚，而他会需要向他的挚友倾诉他受到的惊吓。”

“Potter……”她笑了。她不想当那个挚友，但她确实就是。

“因为我喜欢你，而且我很乐意请你吃午餐。”他咧开嘴。“而且显然我需要教你一些隐私咒。”

“我？那你们两个呢？”

“哦老天，我们喝得太醉了根本用不了魔杖。不过我保证我们下次会尽力到房间里去做。”

“好。行。所以……午饭？”

“当然。为什么不？”

总是这么格兰芬多。而Pansy也找不到什么拒绝的理由。她想自己实际上还挺想去的。“咖喱？”

“完美。”他笑了，但接着他就被浴室里响起的水声勾走了注意，神情完全像一只听到了邮递送达的燕尾狗。

Pansy翻了翻眼睛。

他再一次低下头向她微笑，然后眨了眨眼，最后几乎是从房间冲刺了出去。

她听见浴室的门被关上，然后是他喊出的隐私咒。她忍不住笑了出来。她听到木头地板嘎吱的声音，转过身发现Luna正揉着眼睛，过大的衬衫遮住了她一半的大腿。“什么东西这么好笑？”她问。

Pansy向她微笑道。“过来坐下，love。我来给你从头讲起。”

END


End file.
